The One Who Caught A Cold
by Chantalias
Summary: Gou Catches a cold and Haruka notices it. WARNING: Story contains inappropriate language. The Story May escalate quickly depending on how fast you may read, so please read slowly. A fanfiction of HaruGou and slight Makogou.


**Disclaimer I do not own Free!**

Gou sigh. She started the snuffles since yesterday.

"Achoo!"

Gou looked around.

Whew, no one saw that. that's the second time today! It would cause trouble if one of the swim members sa-

eh.

"Shit!"

Haru has already seen her sneeze twice, she was surprised that haru watched her but it seems that he didn't really care.

"What'r you looking at?" Gou said sharply at Haru.

Haru just merely turned leaving Gou pout.

"Jeez... why does haru always have to be so rude and quiet."

Gou didn't quite understand Haruka that well. She was on her way home since practice was over.

'Pant, pant.'

"Ugh this headache hurts so much from this fever."

Gou walked a few more meters, reaching her house gate. She went inside, skipped dinner and slumped onto her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before getting up to take a warm bath to soothe the headache.

"Argh..."

After the bath, she slumped back onto her bed making herself feel comfortable under the blanket. A few minutes later she fell asleep in paradise with her soft fluffy blanket covering up her warm body.

The next day Gou was still feeling a little woozy. Even during class she felt like Shit. She thought that if she went to bed last night, everything would be fine. Buuuut, it didn't go as planned.

It was time for practice. Gou went towards the pool, She met Rei and Nagisa on the way.

"Neh, Gou-cha-"

"Its Kou."

"Anyway, Gou-chan, Do you have anyone you like?"

Gou sigh at the fact that Nagisa ignored her.

"Hmm, I don't think I like anybody."

Gou chuckles.

"I say that we move romance aside and keep practicing." Rei lifts and adjust his glasses.

"Naaaw, come on! you gotta like ~someone~"

"Stop it Nagisa. Maybe when I'm older or something. I don't know, something or someone might come into mind."

They reached the pool and saw Haru already in the pool. Makoto was about to jump in.

"Oiiiiiiiiii. We're here!" Gou cried out to Makoto and Haru. Makoto turned, waved and smiled. Haru just kept on floating around.

"Alright you two go and-"

'diiiiing'

A sharp pain ran through Gou's head.

"Gou-chan?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Just go change you two."

"okee-dokee!"

Nagisa skipped along towards the change room, dragging Rei along.

Gou sigh and points at Makoto and haru. She blew her whistle.

"Okay! Start do laps!"

'Pant, Pant'

"Argh."

Her head has grew more woozy.

"Ugh, just ten more minutes till I get home. Er... Maybe more for the walk home."

'Piiing, Diiing'

Gou's head ached more.

"Gou-chan!"

"Huh?"

Gou turned around to see Makoto already dressed.

"Wha- We still have ten more minutes!"

"Gou-chan. I'm sorry but can you let me off early! My mom's going to be home late, so I have to cook dinner for my siblings!"

Makoto begged Gou to release him.

"'Sigh' Okay, only if it's for your family."

Makoto smile and hugged Gou tightly, He ran off to the gate and went.

She blushes slightly. Gou just wanted to get things done and go home.

Amakata-sensei has already gone home so Gou sat in the seat under the umbrella.

Gou leaned her head back, her head still stinging with pain.

Ten minutes later Rei and Nagisa left together towards the train. Haruka was still in the pool.

"Haruka-senpai."

He ignored her.

"Haruka-senpai I really need to get home now, so get out of the pool."

"Then go."

Haruka kept floating around.

"I'm going to shut down the pool for a week if you are not going to come out."

Haruka jerked up.

"There's a threat for you. Now come on, you're going to catch a cold."

She handed him a towel, and started walking back to the chair to grab her bag.

"I'll... wait for you at the gate."

Gou was as tired as ever. Normally she would be energetic.

She gave a sigh and put her hand on her forehead.

'Hmm?' She couldn't tell if it was hot or not but she was definitely getting a fever.

"Done."

She turned around and saw Haruka right behind her.

"Okay, time to go."

Gou locked the door and started walking slowly.

She waved goodbye to Haruka.

'Argh, this headache. I think I'm... going... to... Fai-'

Haruka was walking home alone since Makoto had to make dinner for his siblings. It's been only two minutes since he had left from the pool gate.

'Thud!'

Haruka heard a thud behind him and turned around. He saw Gou Sprawled on the ground.

Haruka was shocked for a bit and then ran up to her.

"Oi! Kou, are you okay!?"

He sigh. She was only sleeping.

'Should I bring her back home?'

He thought. But he didn't have to, he could just bring her back to her house.

"Let's go to your house."

Gou grabbed his arm and slowly got up.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Gou started walking again, she turned around.

"Thanks by the way."

Gou turned around again.

Getting further away from each other, Gou's head starts pounding again.

Gou hears fast footsteps behind her.

She ignores it and keeps walking. A young man randomly crouches down in front of her facing the other way.

'Blue hair?'

"Haruka-senpai?!"

"Get on, you're not feeling, right?"

"That's... Thank you..."

Gou climbed onto Haruka's back. His back was very broad, Gou tried to control herself.

'Grumble.'

"…"

"…'

"Heh heh, sorry, I'll make dinner once we home."

"You mom isn't going to be home?"

"Only today she's going to be home late... And of all days, it had to be this one..."

Haruka turned the other direction they were walking in.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"What? Why?"

"I'll make dinner for you, you're not feeling well."

"...Okay. Thanks."

"Yea."

Gou fell asleep on Haruka's back. She never thought that Someone's back would be this warm.

"Kou, Kou. We're here."

Gou was fast asleep on his back. He sighed and slid the door open with his foot. Haruka laid Gou onto a bed in a spare room. He decided to make dinner, and of course it's mackerel.

As soon as Gou woke up she smelt and heard a sizzling sensation. She got up and tiptoed to where the sound and smell was coming from.

"You're awake?"

Haruka startled Gou.

"Y-yea. Thank you for taking care of me, I should go now, Sorry for troubling you."

"Wait a moment. You should stay the night."

Gou blushes. "Why should I?!"

"Look outside, It's also going to storm sooner or later."

Gou looks out the window, it's clearly midnight.

"Uuhhh."

Gou gives in trying to get home.

"Okay..."

Gou calls home telling her mom that she was at friends house because she wasn't feeling well and he insisted that she came over.

"Gou, my dear, is it a guy?"

"Don't worry mom, I know him very well. Enough that I can sleep over."

"Oh, I'm not worried."

"Huh? Mom?"

"Well, ~Good luck~!

"Mom!" 'Ugh, so embarrassing...'

"Come eat, it's good."

"Of course, it's mackerel." Gou Chuckles.

After dinner had been eaten, Haruka asks if Gou wanted to take a shower.

"No, it's fine but..."

"What is it?"

"I just need clothes to sleep in..."

Haruka goes up to his room and finds his smallest pair of T-shirt and sweats. He goes back down and hands Gou the clothes.

"Ah, thanks."

"Yeah."

Gou went into the spare room to change, and then flopped onto the bed. She had a little headache, But sleep took over her before she could realize.

'BANG, CLASH!'

'(Breaths in fiercely)- COUGH, COUGH.'

'Pant, pant...'

"Lightning... Thunder... 3 in the morning?!"

Gou Started tearing up. She hated them because... of that day.

Gou trembled underneath the blankets. She heard the door slide open.

"Hey... Kou. Are you alright?" Haruka yawned.

"Ah... Um, Yeah I'm fine." Gou said, trembling with fear.

She felt something crawl into the bed. Gou shrieked.

"Don't worry it's just me."

"Still! What'r you doing?"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"…"

Haruka puts his arms around Gou's waist. Gou started to get nervous.

"Um... Haruka-senpai... This is uncomfortable."

"Turn around, face towards me. It's better than being by yourself."

Gou rolled over facing Haruka's chest. She flushed hard.

"You're warm." Haruka tightens the hug.

"I might make you sick..."

"I have one person I have in mind right now."

"Uhuh... Who is it?"

"You."

Gou blushed harder. 'What's this? There's a burning excitement in her chest.'

"Haruka? What do you think of me as?"

'What?! Did I actually say that?! I also said his name normally! Ah-fuck, What have I done?!' Gou hated herself for a moment after saying that.

"Hmm, more than a friend."

'Huh?!'

"What's that suppose to mean, a best friend?"

Haruka blushes slightly. "No... A girlfriend... maybe."

Gou was speechless and sat up.

"I-i... Ummm.. Don't know... what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything." Haruka dragged Gou down back onto the bed.

"…"

As I started to fall asleep, Haruka started speaking again.

"I wouldn't mind if you just call me Haruka."

"O-okay, Haruka." Gou hugged Haruka back.

 _ **A week later...**_

"Neh... Rei-chan... Don't you think that Gou-chan and Haruka-senpai are really close each other recently."

"Well, they are right next to each other."

"Eh? You guys didn't know? Gou-chan is Haruka's girlfriend." Said Makoto happily.

Both boys jaws dropped.

"Yea. I'm kinda jealous of Haruka. I was starting to get interested in Gou-chan too." Makoto said scratching his cheek.

The three boys watched the couple stroll down the road holding hands and smiling at each other.

 **Writer/Author**

 **-Hi guys! As you can see this story escalated very quickly. I wrote this one at night when I was feeling very cranky about something, so... there were some language. The plot wasn't that much but this is the longest story I have written so far... Lame huh... Well my stories will get longer and longer for each one. BTW the next one is going to be another Makogou. . Yea... I like Harugou and MakoGou Fanfics a lot. Anyway... ByeBye!**


End file.
